


Yondu Udonta Love

by celticheart72



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Childbirth, Dismemberment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Injury, Pregnancy, Public Nudity, Robot Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Harassment, Slavery mention, Smut, Stalking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 20,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Yondu Udonta. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in it's beginning notes.





	1. Captain of Books

**WARNING: allusion to smut**

 

You sat one of the tables in the Eclector's mess hall reading a book you'd picked up the last time you were on Contraxia when the Captain himself stopped in front of you. Kraglin and Peter both told you that Yondu had been difficult at best before the mutiny and his near death saving Peter. Frankly you found him quite charming but then again you came after all that and were part of the new crew as the mission researcher. Your love of books and knowledge had made you invaluable so far in making sure the Captain and First Mate were well informed and prepared ahead of missions. They thought you were a little crazy for surrounding yourself, quite literally, with any book you could find but the piles of books in your private quarters (you were the only single female on ship) and the tech room made you happy. Frankly you spent more time with your books and on your holopad reading and researching than you did with any of the crew. Books were easy, they didn’t look at you funny, call you names, or make you feel inadequate. Not that you’d felt that way since joining the crew of the Eclector nearly a year ago, but certainly most of the prior thirty some odd years of your life you had. Librarians were a dying breed on Terra, here though, here you felt worthwhile and useful.

Sitting up you looked at the Captain with a smile, you hoped you hid your crush well, "Captain? Can I help you with something?"

The blue man in front of you pursed his lips and looked at a small book in his hand before reaching it out to you. "Found this in a junk shop and thought ya might like it seein's how yer nose is always in one a these things."

Smiling wider you knew your cheeks were flushing as you accepted the small book from him and your eyes filled with tears at the thoughtfulness of the unexpected gift. "Thank you Captain, this is…I just…I really appreciate this," you managed to stammer out.

He nodded and strode with purpose back out of the mess hall. When you looked down at the book you touched your hand to your heart. Somehow he'd managed to secure a copy of your favorite book without even realizing it. _To Kill A Mockingbird_. You lovingly ran your hand over the worn cover and wondered what had made the Captain pick the book up for you. Nothing else could have touched your heart like the gift of a book.

A few weeks later you were in the tech room researching security on a compound holding a prized artifact your clan had been hired to steal when the Captain walked in carrying another book. This time he gave you one of his signature shark toothed grins making your heart melt. The Centaurian Captain was handsome when he was grumpy, but damn, when he smiled you almost felt like your clothes fell off. Holding his hand out this time he had a copy of _The Sword of Shannara_ which was another favorite of yours. Yet again, but he had no way of knowing this. "Broker had this one, thought ya might like it."

"I love it Captain! It's one of my favorites," you beamed at him.

His expression turned sheepish as he looked anywhere but at you as he spoke, "Maybe ya might want ta read some ta me?"

The chance to spend more time with your favorite space grump? How could you turn that down. "Of course Captain, I'd love that."

His gaze moved back to your eyes and he nodded with a smile before leaving the room.

Over the next few weeks after the rest of the crew had finished their evening meal and you were left in the mess hall with just the cooks cleaning up Yondu, he insisted you call him by name when you were alone, would come sit with you while you read out loud to him. You knew for a fact that he could read, and he read Terran according to Peter, so you knew he could read the book to himself if he'd wanted. Was it too much to hope for that he might actually be interested in you as much as you were in him?

As time went on he got closer and closer to you until you were practically in his lap when you were reading. He also continued to bring you books every few weeks saying he'd found it in this or that junk shop or the broker had it. You started getting suspicious when you knew for a fact you hadn't stopped anywhere could have picked up a book but yet he still brought you one. Several months after he gave you the first book he walked into the tech room with a large hardbound book under his arm and a mischievous grin.

"Captain? You pick up another book for me?" You asked with a grin of your own.

He nodded at you with a wicked glint in his eye as he handed the book to you.

Raising an eyebrow when you took it from him your cheeks pinkened, he was giving you _The Kama Sutra_. "Captain, by chance is this your way of telling me you like me more for more than just my reading voice?"

"Mebbe," he shrugged and again looked everywhere but at you.

Flipping through the book you landed on a page that looked particularly interesting and smiled at his embarassment. Deciding to take a chance you looked around and started to walk out of the room, "I'm finished up here for now. We could always try acting out what's in the book this time instead of reading it out loud."

You heard him hesitate behind you, "In tha'mess?"

Turning to look at his incredulous expression you smiled wickedly, "My room."

He smiled that shark smile back at you and demonstrated in your room that he did indeed read Terran. After that he continued to bring you books that you loved to read, but also managed to find some naughty titles that you both enjoyed.


	2. IKEA and the Baby Crib

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request for the prompt “I’m not buying Ikea furniture again.”
> 
> No Warnings, all fluff

You looked at the contraption Yondu was attempting to put together that was supposed to be a baby crib from Ikea. At seven months pregnant you needed to be prepared for the baby at any time. Centaurians he told you were born after 5 months gestation and lived in their mother’s pouch until they were mature. Since your baby was half Terran and half Centaurian you weren’t sure if he would be born fully developed or not. You were both guessing he most likely would but you had pestered Yondu to go to Ikea and get a crib so you’d be ready.

“I’m not buying Ikea furniture again.”

He sat back on his heels and stared at what looked like a bird cage.

“Yondu, I said baby crib, not bird cage,” you told him as you laid your hand over your growing baby belly.

The love of your life stood up as he turned around and leveled you with his ruby eyes, “Darlin’ it took nearly 40 jumps ta get ta Ikea, and when I asked for a baby crib this is what I got. I don’t understand all that chirping they do there.”

Your eyes widened in surprise at his words and you looked at the ‘baby crib’ again. “Chirping?”

“Yeah, chirping. Damn giant birds. Wha’ the hell didja want a baby crib from a bunch of birds fer anyway?”

“Birds?”

Putting his hands on his lean hips he narrowed his eyes at you, “Darlin’ you got baby brain again?”

“Wait a minute Yondu. Where did you go to get the baby crib?” You asked him.

“Ikea.”

“On Terra?”

“Wha? Why would I go there?”

“Yondu, Ikea is a store on Terra.”

He dropped his chin to his chest and started laughing.

“What is so funny?”

Yondu walked to you and pulled you into his arms, “We gotta do better at understandin’ each other b’fore the littl’un gets here. Ikea is also a planet full of giant birds.”

Your eyes widened before you started laughing too.

 


	3. Well Dressed Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt "Dogs don’t wear clothes!”
> 
> No warnings, all fluff

“Yondu, what did you do?” You asked your Centaurian boyfriend when he poked his head into your shared cabin and told you to close your eyes.

“Jus’ do it,” he requested.

Shaking your head you smiled as you did as he asked. He was so grumpy most of the time but he could be so silly at times too. When you heard the swish of the cabin door you also heard what sounded like puppy squeals and you couldn’t help but smile.

“Open yer eyes,” Yondu told you as a squirmy ball of fluff was deposited in your lap.

Looking down there was the most adorable little Corgi puppy you’d ever seen. Picking up the puppy you held him to your face and rubbed your nose into his fur.

“We gotta take him ta the tailor tomorrow,” Yondu grinned down at you.

That didn’t make any sense, screwing up your face in confusion you looked up at Yondu while you cuddled the puppy into your neck, “Why?”

“Ta fit him fer his Ravager uniform,” Yondu said with an absolute straight face making you believe he was dead on serious.

You couldn’t help it, you started laughing so hard you snorted, “Yondu, dogs don’t wear clothes!”

He pointed at the fluffy pup in your hands, “That one does.”


	4. Chasing The Bounty Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a Tumblr request for Yondu and a bounty hunter reader that keep stepping on each other's toes showing up at the same scores and she uses her wiles to get past Yondu.

 

Yondu Udonta was your biggest competition. The two of you were always running up against each other trying to get to a score first. Sometimes you got there first, sometimes he did. Most of the time you were able to charm your way around him to get yourself out of trouble when he got the upper hand. He had the advantage because he worked with a crew whereas you worked alone which wasn’t always the smartest. As evidenced by the predicament you found yourself in on the current job the two of you were up against each other on.

You’d snuck into the vault ahead of the Ravagers trying to steal the gemstone out from under their noses. Unfortunately, Yondu’s nastiest crew member, Taserface, caught you and had you pinned against the wall with his hand to your throat while you waited for the wily Ravager Captain to make his way to you. Granted you could’ve shot Taserface with your blaster to get away but there was only one way out of the vault and you’d wind up running into Yondu or some other of his crew anyway. You also really didn’t want to get on Yondu’s bad side by hurting or killing one of his crew. Honestly, you really liked Yondu.

“Well, well, well. Wha’cha got here Taserface?” Yondu asked when he made his way into the vault.

“Caught her tryin’ to steal the jewel out from under us,” the man holding you said.

Walking to where Taserface had you on the wall he looked you over from head to toe with a grin and put his hand on your shoulder. Nodding back to Taserface the man removed his hand from your throat and you were left being held in place by Yondu instead.

“Go on now, y’all get on outta here,” Yondu turned his head toward them.

You heard Kraglin ordering everyone else out of the vault.

Once he was sure they’d all left Yondu turned back to you, “We gotta stop meetin’ like this Darlin’.”

Bouncing your shoulder you smiled at him and pressed your breasts into his chest, “What fun would it be if we didn’t?”

He hummed and his thumb ran up the side of your neck making your breath hitch and your chest heave as you felt a rush of wetness between your legs. Suddenly his hand gripped you behind your neck pulling you forward into him and he was kissing you. The kiss was passionate and needy and you were both fumbling with buckles, buttons, and zippers trying to free yourselves from the confines of your clothes. He managed to get his leather pants far enough down his legs to free his throbbing cock, and you got one leg of your pants off before he was lifting you up onto him and pressing your back into the wall behind you. Your legs wrapped around his hips and he filled you completely. Yondu wasn’t gentle which turned you on more than you expected. His teeth nipped your collarbone hard and he pounded into you over and over until your back was arching away from the wall and you were gritting your teeth so hard to keep from crying out that your jaw hurt. You heard him grunt and tense then a few seconds later all of the tension in his body released. The two of you stayed connected a little longer while you came down from the orgasmic high and he gently lifted you off of him and let your feet drop to the floor.

After getting yourselves back together Yondu smiled at you, “Maybe we should keep meetin’ like this.”

Grinning at him you nodded as you both walked out of the vault, “Perhaps we should.”

When you got outside and started to part ways to head to your individual ships he turned and smiled that shark smile of his at you as he pulled the jewel you pocketed from inside his duster and held it up to the light. Shaking your head you snickered as you walked back to your ship and pulled the real jewel from between your breasts. Maybe next time Yondu you thought to yourself.


	5. Milkshakes and Stalkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request for Yondu running into a waitress on Terra who has a stalker problem and he takes it on himself to protect her.
> 
> Warning: mentions of violence and stalking

"Wha's the matter Darlin'?" Yondu asked you one evening when you set his favorite chocolate milkshake down in front of him.

He watched your eyes flick back to someone at the back of the diner, then shake your head, "Nothing I can’t handle. Can I get you anything else?" All said with a smile but Yondu caught the concern lining your face with your eye movement.

Pursing his lips he shook his head, "Nah Darlin', think I'm good for now."

The wily Ravager Captain turned sideways and sat back against the wall of his booth, one arm draped over the back of the seat, the other on the table next to him holding his milkshake. His eyes scanned the diner and noted you flicking worried glances toward the back of the diner. They were in Missouri for Peter to visit his Terran family and he and Kraglin were taking advantage of the recent opening of Terra to offworlders. Thus far he thought the best part of Terra was you. You were pretty, sweet, laughed at his jokes, and didn't take his shit.

His eyes moved to the pass through when he heard the cook hit the bell and you went to the counter where you hesitated a moment before loading plates onto a tray. Hefting the tray up over your shoulder you walked slowly back to whomever was sitting in the back of the diner. As you started moving plates from your tray onto the table he watched as each one seemed to shake. When you turned and started walking back he noted you looked unsettled.

He sat in his booth drinking his milkshake and watched the man in the back watch you. When the man stood up and went to the counter to pay Yondu watched the man's eyes rove over you which made you visibly uncomfortable. At that point Yondu determined he was going to make a point to make sure you were safe without letting on that's what he was doing.

You walked over to his table with a smile and finally looked relaxed.

"Everything alright?" He asked when you stopped in front of him.

Your eyes flicked to the parking lot outside of the diner and you signed, "Yeah, just a creepy admirer that won't take no for an answer. Anything else I can get you right now Yondu?"

"When do ya close up?" He asked you.

"In about fifteen minutes," you told him with a smile.

"Two milkshakes to go right before close," he said when he realized what time it was, Kraglin should be back right along when you were ready to leave.

“Sure, I’ll have them ready for you at the door.”

When he was walking out of the diner 15 minutes later with two milkshakes in hand he scanned the parking lot for any signs of your ‘admirer.’ Finding none but seeing Kraglin get out of the truck Peter’s grandfather had let them borrow to get around town in Yondu walked over and pushed one of the cups into Kraglin’s hand.

“Uh…thanks Cap’n.”

He stood with Kraglin drinking the milkshakes until he saw you safely get into your car and wave to him while driving away.

Things went on like that for the next week. He’d sit in the diner and keep an eye on things, making sure your admirer didn’t cross any lines. Once he told Kraglin what was going on he stopped looking at Yondu funny when he was handed a milkshake at the end of the night.

The night you had to stay late was the night your ‘admirer’ chose to make a move on you. Yondu and Kraglin had long left, or so you thought. They’d seen the man hang back behind the diner where he wouldn’t be seen unless someone knew where to look. They knew where to look. Yondu knew you wouldn’t appreciate an outright display of them intimidating or taking the man out so they chose to be discreet about it. When the man saw you walking out the door of the diner he started to rush forward with a cloth in his hand which Kraglin later told Yondu was covered in something called chloroform to knock you out. Before he could get out of the shadows though Yondu stepped forward and clapped his hand over the man’s mouth and Kraglin put the tip of his curved knife to the man’s throat.

“Yer comin’ with us,” Yondu told him and the man didn’t struggle. Too much anyway.

The next evening Yondu waited at the door just before closing for you to bring his usual two chocolate milkshakes to go and smiled at your humming.

“Having a good day Darlin’?” He asked when you handed the drinks to him with two straws.

“This was the first day in two months that creepy guy wasn’t in here staring at me and pushing me to go out with him,” you told him with a kiss to his cheek.

Little did you know your ‘admirer’ wouldn’t be bothering you again.


	6. Terran Birthing Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request where Yondu gets flustered and freaked out when reader goes into labor and he can’t get his head around how to stop the pain.
> 
> Warning: drabble does contain childbirth

 

“Yondu…”

He feels you shaking his shoulder and opens his eyes to see you half sitting, half reclining in your bed. When he sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes he realizes the bed is wet and you look like hell.

“Wha’s wrong Darlin’?” He turns to touch the holopad next to his side of the bed to bring the lights up a little bit so you can see him better. While he can see in the dark, he knows you can’t all that well.

“The baby’s coming,” you say to him with an edge to your tone, and it’s then he realizes you look like hell because you’re in pain. Your face is flushed and you’re sweating and gritting your teeth. He jumps out of the bed and moves to sweep you up in his arms but you stop him which doesn’t make any fucking sense as far as he’s concerned. “Yondu, I can walk, need to walk. But I need help. The contractions…” You squint your eyes shut suddenly and cry out.

He feels his heart seize at the sound of your cry and everything he learned about Terran labor flies out of his head. Yondu starts to panic and is sure there’s something wrong. “Darlin’ we gotta get ya ta med bay.” He goes to pick you up again, then changes his mind and goes around the bed to the holopad where he calls for Gamora who he thinks learned about Terran labor too. Or was that Peter? Hell if he knows. All he does know is that you are in pain and he needs it to stop. You shouldn’t be in so much pain trying to birth his baby. Running back around to you he thinks you look a little better and he breathes a sigh of relief. “Izzat it, the pain gone?”

You look at him like he is crazy, which he thinks he probably is. “Do you see a baby yet Yondu? No the pain isn’t entirely gone. I’ve been in labor for the last 6 hours, but it’s been mild until my water broke.”

“Wassat?” Water? What the hell are you talking about? The baby is swimming in there? He really doesn’t remember anything about birthing Terran babies, and even though this baby is was half Centaurian the baby has a Terran momma so Yondu is pretty sure it will be a Terran birth.

There is a beep at the door to the cabin and Yondu looks at it with a stupified expression. Who would be at your door at this hour? “Yondu, that’s Gamora and Peter,” you tell him as you try to stand then grunt in pain while he looks between you and the door. “You called them. It’s okay, let them in. Maybe one of them will be coherent.”

He thinks that sounds like an excellent idea since he is having trouble holding onto his thoughts and the fact that you are in pain is really starting to get to him. If he’d known having his baby would hurt you he never would have agreed to try. When he opens the door Gamora and Peter are standing there and he lets them in then rushes back to your side and tries to pick you up again.

“Yondu, let her walk. It will help move the labor along and might ease her pain,” Gamora tells him.

He thinks picking you up and carrying you would be quicker but listens to Gamora. It takes half an hour to make the five minute walk to med bay because your contractions are so close together that you have to keep stopping. Every single time you cry out his heart breaks, and he just can’t wrap his head around why birthing his child is so painful for you. Centaurians are marsupials, and their little ones are born into their momma’s pouch before they are completely developed so there isn’t any pain. He just wants it to stop.

By the time Gamora determines it’s time for you to push…which confounds Yondu…he’s trying his best to keep his shit together and not bite Gamora’s head off for not making your pain stop. She explains it’s normal in Terran birth which Peter confirms. Peter is Terran so he should know but that doesn’t make Yondu feel any better. He’s feeling guilty for putting you through this. It was him that did this to you.

When Gamora tells you to push she tells him to support your back and help you bear down. He has no idea what that means but he does what she tells him to and supports your back. Your entire body tenses and you scream as you push forward. Something in him snaps and he starts to cry like a baby himself hearing you screaming in pain. The grunts, quick cries, facial grimacing, and all of that was bad enough but this? This is heart wrenching to hear the woman he loves screaming to try to birth his child. Peter and Gamora exchange a look and you finally relax back onto the stretcher.

“Izzat it? Is the baby here?” He asks Gamora.

“Not yet, the baby is crowning though. Push again,” she instructs you.

Yondu’s eyes widen and he looks worriedly between Gamora and Peter, then supports your back again as you scream and bear down and he starts crying again. What the fuck is wrong with him is all he can think. How could he do this to the woman he loves? He’s absolutely positive he didn’t read anything about Terran labor being painful.

You relax again and Yondu looks to Gamora but before he can open his mouth she just looks at him and shakes her head.

“Not yet Yondu. We have shoulders though. Push one more time,” she instructs and Yondu is certain his heart is going to jump right out of his body when he hears you scream for a third time.

And suddenly it’s not his crying or your screaming he hears but the tiny cries of a small being and his son is being handed to you. He’s covered in white goo with a little bit of blood here and there but otherwise looks perfect. His skin is just the palest blue and he has the beginnings of his Tahlei on the top of his head. You look up at Yondu and he sees you’re crying which just makes him cry more. Suddenly his words come back to him.

“Darlin’, our littlest boy is perfect but we ain’t doin’ this again if Terran birthin’ hurts,” he tells you, his tone very serious as he runs a thumb over his son’s mostly goo free cheek and kisses yours.

You laugh a little bit and look over at him, “Don’t you remember anything from the Terran birthing video?”

Yondu thinks his eyes might bug out of his head, “Izzat what that was?” The three of you nod at him and he shakes his head, “I don’t think my heart can take you bein’ in that much pain again.”


	7. Putty In Her Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu is a hardened badass but is like putty in his girlfriend's hands so she gets her way a lot which make Peter and Kragin jealous.
> 
> No warnings

 

“Please Yondu?” You have your arms around your Centaurian boyfriend while he sits in the Captain’s seat in control of the  _Eclector_. His little knick knacks are spread out on his console and he’s playing with the hair of the troll doll Peter gave him instead of the Power Stone.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, “Fine darlin’, we’ll go.” Bringing up his nav holopad he sets course for Knowhere.

“Thank you,” you whisper in his ear and kiss his cheek.

He just grins that shark smile of his and pats your arms crossed over his chest. You hear a little huffing behind you and turn around to see Kraglin and Peter hovering at the back of control. Ignoring their pouty faces you give them a thumbs up with a smile. They had been trying to get Yondu to go back to Knowhere for months and he’d refused every time. When you walk by they fall into step behind you.

“How do you do that? We can’t get him to do anything,” Peter complains when you’re far enough away that Yondu can’t possibly hear you.

Turning around to face them you see Peter looks sullen and Kraglin looks mildly irritated. “You’re his sons. Father’s aren’t supposed to do EVERYTHING their kids want. I’m the girlfriend.” You motion them to come closer to you so you can loudly whisper, “I have sex with him.”

“Ah man, I did not need to hear that…” Peter grumbles.

Kraglin just looks sick.

Neither one of them complain when you land on Knowhere the next day and they pick up the new quad blasters they were after.


	8. Let's Have A Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt “Let’s have a baby.”
> 
> No warnings

 

You held Peter and Gamora’s baby, Meri, up in front of your face and blew a raspberry into her little green belly while Yondu looked on with that shark smile of his on his face.

“What are you grinning about?” You asked him when Meri giggled at you.

“Let’s have a baby,” Yondu said, his expression totally serious.

He took Meri from you and cuddled her into his shoulder with his cheek laid against her soft little head. Yondu’s large blue hand was lightly patting her on the back and his eyes were closed as he rocked her gently. All you could do was stare at him open mouthed. Raising Peter on a Ravager ship, among crew he didn’t entirely trust, and trying to keep him safe from his father who didn’t want to be his daddy had been hard. You knew that. But Peter would tell you that while Yondu might not have been the perfect dad he was the best daddy Peter could have asked for. This time though, Yondu had a crew he trusted, and knew what family really meant.

“Okay. Let’s do it. Let’s have a baby,” you told him as you watched him lovingly holding his little granddaughter.

His eyes opened, and he looked at you with a soft smile, “Really?”

With a smile you nodded at the love of your life, “Yes Yondu, really.”

Holding Meri in his right hand he reached out with his left to grab you behind the neck and pulled you to him. He kissed your forehead then cuddled you into his other side and started singing ‘O-O-H Child’ quietly for Meri. Off key.


	9. Keep You Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt "I’m going to keep you safe.”
> 
> Warning: mention of slavery

 

You stared at the shackles on your hands and feet then looked over to the blue man with the head fin who rescued you from the sleazy green skinned aliens.

He kneeled down in front of you and held his hands out, palms up to let you know he wasn’t going to hurt you. “I’m Yondu. I’m going to keep you safe.”

Narrowing your eyes you shook your head, “Why exactly?”

He looked back to the tall man with the silver teeth and neck tattoos that helped him get you away from your kidnappers. When Yondu’s eyes found yours again they were angry, but not at you. “I been a slave b’fore, so’s Kraglin here.” His thumb jerked back at the other man. “And mah boy is Terran.”

“Terran?” You knew you sounded stupid but you couldn’t stop yourself.

He pursed his blue lips for a second while he thought then looked back to the man he called Kraglin, “Think Peter calls it Earth, right?”

“Yeah. Cap’n, we gotta go. Can’t stay here,” Kraglin said and looked around.

You were still in the alleyway where the two had rescued you after the green skinned aliens tried to sell you to some other beings.

“Okay,” Yondu looked back at you. “Darlin’ I’m gonna pick ya up and carry ya back to our ship. We can figure out what ya wanna do once we’re there.”

What choice did you really have? If you refused you were essentially hobbled and helpless and anyone could take advantage of you. On the other hand they could be worse. But something told you neither of them was going to hurt you. You nodded and let Yondu pick you up in his strong arms and carry you all the way back to their ship like it was nothing.

After that you made a place for yourself with the Ravagers as their Lead Tactician and eventually Yondu’s girlfriend. Life certainly took some strange turns at times but in the end it was better than it had ever been. All because a blue alien felt the need to keep you safe.


	10. A'Askavariian Slap And Tickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompts “Don’t touch her/him!” and “I’m not stepping aside until you back up.”
> 
> Warning: violence, sexual harassment

 

Yondu was making the rounds of the bars and brothels making sure his crew wasn’t causing any problems that was going to get them kicked off Contraxia when he heard Oblo yelling behind him.

“Captain! Captain!”

Yondu turned around to find Oblo running down the path from the Iron Lotus. Giving the young Krylorian a curious look he waited until the frantic man skidded to a stop in front of him.

“You have to come to the Iron Lotus. An A’askavariian tried to drag the Lieutenant off and the First Mate stepped in. It’s chaos in there!”

“C’mon then, let’s go.” Yondu was already running for the brothel with Oblo trying to catch up.

When he made his way inside it was an all out bar brawl. Looking around he caught sight of the top of your head peaking out from where Kraglin’s arms were held out to his side trying to block anyone from getting to you. The First Mate’s wicked knife was in his hand and he had you behind him backed up into a defensible corner. Jerking his duster aside he whistled sharply and his Yaka Arrow shot from it’s holster and raced to where Kraglin was protecting you. It spun and with each sharp whistle backed the various males swarming you a few feet away from you both.    

“Don’t touch them!” Yondu’s voice boomed sharply over the noise and everyone quieted down when they realized who it was.

He walked your way and you could see his angry glare from under Kraglin’s outstretched arm. When he stood so he was between you and the rest of the crowd on Kraglin’s other side he motioned Kraglin to let you out from behind him.

Kraglin shook his head and nodded to the males of various aliens species standing in front of you, “All due respect Cap’n, I’m not stepping aside until they back up some more.”

Yondu glared at the crowd, “You heard ‘im. Back up!” He emphasized his words with whistles making his Yaka Arrow dart out to back the crowd up some more.

Once he felt they were back far enough Kraglin dropped his arms and let you move to stand between himself and Yondu. Yondu used his arrow to keep the crowd at bay while they walked you outside and straight to the _Warbird_  where the three of you climbed up into the pilot box.

“Mind tellin’ me what happened in there Darlin’?” Yondu leveled a glare at you.

You pursed your lips and looked over to Kraglin before meeting Yondu’s ruby gaze, “Damn A’askavariian decided he didn’t want a bot and thought I looked like a good candidate for his slap and tickle.”

Yondu looked at Kraglin.

“Caught ‘im draggin’ her outta the bar. Held my knife on him to get her back and then the whole place started fightin’.”

Shaking his head Yondu reached a hand out to caress your cheek, “Y’alright?”

Smiling you turned your face to kiss his palm, “Yes.”

He nodded once and gave you a quick kiss before he stood and looked at Kraglin again. “Make sure she stays safe?”

“Yes Cap’n.”

You stood up with Yondu and followed him to the exit hatch, “Where are you going?”

“Goin’ ta see an A’askavariian ‘bout a slap and tickle,” he told you and firmly pointed you back to where Kraglin sat in the pilot box.


	11. He Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompts "Don't touch her!" and “She isn’t an object."
> 
> Warning: sexual harassment

 

You had come with Yondu to the bar at the Iron Lotus on Contraxia since that was where most of his crew preferred to spend their down time when you were on the pleasure planet. Yondu had to talk to Kraglin outside and you waited for him at your table people watching. Or in this case watching really bad hook ups potentially taking place. To be honest you didn’t mind the brothel bar but some of its clientele left something to be desired. Like the nasty reptilian who was standing in front of your table running his forked tongue over what passed for lips and leering at you.

“Mmmmmmmmm, your flesh looks ripe. Sudeer would taste you.”

Was he actually telling you he wanted to eat your flesh or was that some pussy eating come on you didn’t understand? You just shook your head at him. “Uhm, no.”

“Sudeer did not ask.” The reptilian’s expression appeared to move from lustful to angry quickly.

You didn’t even get a chance to unholster your blaster. He reached out a clawed hand to grab both your hands in one of his and yank you to the end of the booth where he used a claw to pull your shirt away from your chest and look down at your breasts.

“Let go of me asshole!”

The reptilian’s expression turned lustful once again when you started trying to pull away. “That is good. Sudeer likes to feel his prey’s passion before he takes them.”

Before you could respond you heard a sharp angry whistle and you turned your head just in time to see Yondu’s Yaka Arrow zoom around Sudeer. The arrow hovered right in front of what you thought was his forehead.  

“Don’t touch her.” Yondu’s angry voiced snarled at Sudeer.

“It is mine.” The reptilian protested.

“She isn’t an object, and she ain’t yours so let’er go b’fore my arrow goes through your skull.” Yondu had made his way to your table and you could see he was probably madder than you’d ever seen him.

The reptilian released your hands and backed away from your table. Yondu whistled his arrow back to its sheath and looked at you with some concern while you rubbed your wrists which were numb.

“Y’alright Darlin’?” His cupped his hands over your cheeks and looked in your eyes.

“Yeah,” you furrowed your brow and looked in the direction Sudeer had taken off to. “I think he wanted to make me dinner.”

Yondu turned his head to where you were looking then back at you, “That weren’t all he wanted Darlin’. C’mon, let’s head back ta the  _Warbird_.”

He held his hand out which you accepted and felt him firmly lace his fingers with yours. When you got out into the cool night air Yondu started to casually whistle while you walked which wasn’t something you’d ever seen him do. You studied his expression, which appeared calm, but were startled when he turned his head just slightly and emitted a sharp whistle which shot his arrow like lightning from his side and down a dark alley. There was a very startled shout and a wet sound before the arrow returned to its holster and Yondu was quiet once again.

You hesitated just for a second while you tried to look down the alley but Yondu’s firm grip on your hand pulled you along with him. His ruby eyes met yours and he raised a hairless eyebrow, “He hurt you.”


	12. What Was That Noise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt “I’ll go see what the noise was.”
> 
> Warnings: none

 

You were sound asleep when a loud boom woke you up and in your daze you rolled right out of bed landing hard on the cold metal floor. A blue face came into view above you while you rubbed your hip bone.

“Y’alright down there?” Yondu asked with a slight smirk.

“Landed on my hip. What the hell was that?” Standing up you crawled back into the bed and looked at Yondu. He appeared completely unfazed.

“What was what Darlin’?” He put his arms around you and pulled you back into his warm body.

“That boom.”

“Prob’ly jus’ the maintenance crew cycling the turbines for cleaning like I told ‘em to,” Yondu replied as you settled back down into his arms.

The booming noise sounded again just as you stuck your nose into the crook of his neck and were going to give the tendon there a playful nip. Bolting upright you looked around, “Are we being boarded or something?”

Yondu chuckled, he found the fact that you freaked out over all ‘normal’ noises he was used to on a space ship amusing. “Nah, Kraglin or whatever crews’ on watch woulda called me if somethin’ happened. It’s jus’ maintenance.” He tried to pull your hips toward his but you brought your cold feet up and pressed them into his thighs to prevent that. Sighing he let you go and sat up in bed, you weren’t going to let him get anywhere until you knew exactly what the sound was. “I’ll go see what the noise was.”

“Thank you Yondu.”

He felt your eyes on him while he pulled his clothes on.

Right before he walked out the door to your shared cabin you called his name and he turned back to look at you.

You were holding your panties from one finger, “I’ll be naked when you get back.”

It only took a few minutes for Yondu to figure out the noise was in fact exactly what he thought it was. He was happy to note after returning to your cabin and telling you what it was that you were in fact completely naked. When the boom sounded again while you were riding him thirty minutes later you didn’t even break stride.


	13. Yondu's Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt "I'm not leaving you alone. Not now. Not ever."
> 
> Warning: angst

 

Yondu was drinking alone in your cabin. He’d been more and more sullen since Peter severed ties with the Ravagers and went on to lead the Guardians of the Galaxy. Oh, Yondu was proud of Peter, but he’d never admit that. You knew he was though, you saw it. Just like you saw the heartbreak on his face when Stakar turned away from him again on Contraxia. Then the heartbreak spread when Ayesha offered him the million units to bring the Guardians back to her so she could kill them.

He accepted her job and once the crew was back on the  _Eclector_ he activated the tracker he’d put on the  _Milano_ after the battle of Xandar. After that he walked right by you and headed to your cabin where you found him with a bottle of Krylorian Brandy. It didn’t seem like he heard you come in, his expression was far away and he looked both angry and sad.

“Yondu?” You put your hand on his shoulder and felt him tense.

“M’not fit comp’ny Darlin’,” he shook his head and you saw him pressing his lips up into his teeth. “Jus’ lemme alone.”

You moved around to kneel in front of him and grasped his hand, tugging it slightly until his ruby eyes lifted to yours. “No Yondu. I love you. I'm not leaving you alone. Not now. Not ever."          

His eyes held yours and you felt him squeezing and releasing your hand over and over. He pursed his lips as he stared at you then lifted a hand to your face and his thumb stroked your cheekbone. “I lost my place with the Ravagers, lost Stakar and Aleta, and lost my boy.”

Yondu looked so lost and lonely your heart broke and he was sitting right there in front of you. “But you’re not going to lose me.”

His other hand came up to cup your other cheek and you actually saw tears in his eyes. “I know Darlin’.” Somehow his voice sounded distant somehow, like he’d resigned himself to something. “I love you too.”

The Brandy was set aside and forgotten and you spent the rest of the evening in bed. Blue skin sliding against pale ivory. Hard angles and planes of muscle on soft flesh. The sounds of soft moans mixed with guttural grunts. Yondu’s sadness and distance momentarily forgotten as he lost himself in you and your love for him.


	14. He Isn't Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt "No, he isn't good enough to take you out. Trust me, I know."
> 
> Warning: none

 

You sat at the bar by yourself after having turned down the Krylorian who had been eyeing you all night. For whatever reason the assumption seemed to be that because you were a Ravager your standards should be lower. They weren't. However, the one man you wanted was off limits so you mostly kept to yourself.

As you lifted your glass to your lips to down the last of whatever the neon orange drink was that you had in front of you someone sat on the stool next to you.

"That Krylorian botherin' ya?" Yondu's gruff voice asked.

Turning slightly to look at your Captain your stomach did a sideways flip just like it always did when you laid eyes on him. The Centaurian was by far the most handsome man your Terran eyes had ever seen and you wished he'd notice you as more than just crew.

Flicking your eyes over to the man in question who was still eyeing you with a smile on his face you forced a smile with too many teeth back. Looking back to your Captain you noted his eyes were entirely focused on yours unlike the Krylorian and the rest of the Ravagers you knew, who's eyes were usually focused south of your face. Ironically with the exception of Peter and Kraglin which said a lot about Yondu. Shaking your mind from your thoughts you sighed, "Not really, he asked me to have a drink with him and I said no."

You watched Yondu lift a hairless brow and look back toward the Krylorian.

"What? You think I should have said yes?" Your voice sounded whiny to your ears.

Yondu's head swung back to look at you sharply. "No, he isn't good enough to take you out. Trust me, I know."

"Okay..."

You watched as Yondu pursed his lips up into his teeth and stared hard into your eyes. "Why's a pretty girl like you keep to herself anyways?"

His question startled you and your mouth open as you tried to formulate a response to that. Anything but the truth, but in the end you opted for a vague statement of truth. "Because the one man I'm interested in doesn't know I exist."

He looked thoughtful at that, "Don't see how that can be. Hard not ta notice ya. Is he Terran?"

You shook your head.

The faintest flicker of a smile ghosted his lips, if you hadn't been staring at them you would have missed it altogether. "Maybe he thinks ya don't like no one but Terrans."

"He would be wrong."

Yondu hummed to himself then stood up. "Come on Darlin', let's take a walk and talk 'bout this non-Terran yer interested in and see if he's good enough for ya."

Either Yondu was totally oblivious or more devious than you thought but you were going to go along with him. On your walk you discovered Yondu was in fact very devious.


	15. Let's Get Out Of Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request for a shy curvy reader who has a crush on Yondu but doesn't think he likes curvy girls.
> 
> Warning for smut

The Ravagers were back. As you watched Yondu, Kraglin, and a few of their crew walk into the bar where you sat with your friends your heart skipped at beat at the sight of the Centaurian Captain. He and his First Mate had frequented this bar every few weeks to a month over the last year and you had the chance to get to know him when they came over to talk to your table of friends every time they saw you. Of course, you really just sat back and listened to everyone else talking. Your friends were the extroverted types who weren’t afraid to talk to anyone or put themselves out there. Quite a contrast to your shy introverted personality. They were also the beauty queens of the group with bodies to match and you were sure Yondu Udonta was not into curvy girls like you.

When the two men caught sight of you and your three friends in your circular booth they walked over. Neela, a Krylorian with a crush on Kraglin, across from you scooted over and made room for him while Yondu came to your side of the booth and you scooted in to make room for him to sit next to you. While you’d left him plenty of room he sat with his legs wide open so the outside of his muscular thigh touched the length of your own leg making your breath catch at the feel of him.

“How r'ya ladies t'night?” Kraglin asked with a smile to Neela.

Your friends all chattered happily about how great life was and asked all kinds of questions about what adventures the Ravagers had been on. Yondu was the most talkative, as he usually was, charming and flirty, and while Kraglin interjected here and there he mostly just focused on Neela. After awhile Kraglin got up with Neela to get another drink and your other two friends got up to hit the dance floor. When they tried to encourage you to come along you just waved them off with a blush and a smile. You really didn’t feel like engaging in another girlfriend dance circle.

Yondu stayed where he was with his hand on his drink on the table, leg bouncing in time to the beat of the music playing. He was smiling at the dance floor where two of the other Ravagers in his crew were dancing with your friends.

“Wouldn’t you rather be out there dancing with the girls?” You asked him, elbows on the table with your chin resting in your hands as your eyes looked his way.

He looked at you with a sexy half-smile and a curious glint to his eyes, “Ya got somethin’ under that dress I should know about?” Reaching for the hem of your dress he grinned when you grabbed it before he could get it up over your knee.

“No! Of course not!” You knew your face was flaming as you shook your head at him, “I’m just not sure why you stayed back, I don’t think I’m your type.”

He turned fully around to face you with an amused look on his face, “Darlin’, yer the ONLY one that’s MY type. Yer gorgeous, what makes ya think yer not?”

“I’m not exactly…” You floundered gesturing toward your full breasts, hips, and thighs then out to the dance floor toward your friends.

If he had eyebrows or a hairline one would be winged up to it as he looked between your body and your eyes. He shook his head then grabbed your hand and placed it firmly over the leather covering his crotch where you felt him harden beneath your hand. Your eyebrows did wing to your hairline when your eyes met his.

“Tha’s all you Darlin’,” he said huskily.

Looking down at your hand, then back up to his eyes, you made a decision you knew could go either way for you. “Uhm…Yondu?” You said and licked your lips.

“Yeah Darlin’?” His hand still held yours in place.

“Could we…” You started, then blushed.

“Get outta here?” He finished for you with another sexy grin.

All you could do was nod. He put his hand out for yours and you grabbed your bag and followed him out, mouthing ‘Home’ to Neela when you walked by her and Kraglin slow dancing on the dance floor. The little house you and Neela shared wasn’t far from the bar and you walked there with Yondu hand in hand. By the time you walked in your front door your nerves were frayed and Yondu stood by while you locked the door then led him to your bedroom.

You were blushing again while he removed his duster and started undoing straps and fastenings to his clothing. Standing there staring at him, you couldn’t think of anything coherent to say, “I…uh…”

He tilted his head to look at you with a smile and put a hand on either side of your face, “Ya done this before haven’t ya Darlin’?”

Reaching up to clasp his large wrists in your hands you nod, “Well yeah, but this is…well…you. And I’ve had a crush on you for so long…And I don’t want you to be disappointed.” You were babbling and he was grinning at you.

“Ain’t no reason ta be nervous Darlin’. I don’t bite, ‘less ya want me to,” his grin turned mischievous. “And I can guarantee ya, I ain’t gonna be disappointed.”

His hands were tangling in your hair then and when he kissed you all of the reasons you were nervous flew out of your head. Yondu didn’t leave an inch of skin untouched by his hands or his lips as he took off your clothes. Your own hands and lips explored everything of him that you could reach but he seemed more determined to make sure you knew he found all of your curves immensely sexy. When he finally sank into your wet heat it was with a slow deliberate stroke and he kept that pace until your back arched off your bed and you cried out his name in a state of ecstasy you’d never felt. His fin flashed bright red a few times when he followed right behind you, your name a low moan from deep in his throat. He rolled to his side off of you, pushing the sheet back down your body when you tried to cover your nakedness, and touched his finger to your nose until your eyes met his.

“Yer gorgeous Darlin’, don’t hide these beautiful curves from me,” his eyes were serious but you saw the sincerity in them as well.

Smiling up at him you nodded and he kissed you until he was hardening against your thigh and you moved to straddle him which you learned turned him on even more than having you underneath him. All because he had a great view of your curves as he later told you.


	16. Don't Show Your Tits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request for a curvy reader who uses her tits to get things from Yondu.
> 
> Warning for sexual teasing

Yondu was a tits and ass man, especially when they were curvy and grabbable as he put it. You discovered quite by accident that showing your tits off somehow could get you pretty much anything you wanted out of him.

“Yondu?”

“Yeah Darlin’?” He turned to face you as you fingered the jewel on the chain hanging from your neck, it had settled right in the valley of your breasts drawing his eyes.

“Do you think this is too flashy?”

He didn’t. The Broker sold him the jewel right there and you wore it every day.

One evening you reclined in your bed, completely naked with the sheet pulled up over your shoulders while you watched him pace back and forth in your room snarling at the holopad in his hands. He’d been surly all evening and ignoring you. Pulling the sheet down to uncover one breast you called his name.

“Yeah?” He snapped when he turned to look at you and the anger drained out of his face as he watched your finger run lightly over the curve of your breast.

He forgot whatever it was that had pissed him off for a few hours after that while you had some of the most amazing sex of your relationship.

One mission you had stopped over on a planet which had a fluffier version of dogs that never got bigger than ten pounds. He told you in no uncertain terms that you could not bring one on board the Eclector. Unzipping your leather vest to the point your breasts were almost spilling out you turned to him with one of the fuzzy little creatures in hand.

He named the puppy Lucky.

You discovered, quite by accident as well, that he knew exactly what you were doing. On one mission on a deserted planet to retrieve a jewel you came across a large geode weighing probably thousands of pounds with stunning multi-colored gemstones that flashed in the light. When you turned to look at him he had one hand covering his eyes and he was pointing the other at you.

“Don’t show me yer tits Darlin’. We can’t lug that thing on board,” he told you.

Crossing your arms over your chest, underneath your breasts so they were pushed up and out you stood there until he looked at you.

He did in fact have that geode lugged on board.


	17. Not A People Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt “Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person.”
> 
> No warnings

“C’mon sweetheart, whole crews goin’,” Yondu told you and reached a hand back for you to take as he was walking down the ramp of the Eclector.

The ship was on Contraxia for some much-needed down time but it was one place you hated. Not because you objected to the crew having their pleasures but because all of the perfect sex bots coupled with the perfect women sent your self-esteem into the toilet.

“Not sure if you could tell, but I’m not exactly a people person.”You put your hand in Yondu’s and allowed him to pull you along with him.

He grinned back at you and pulled your hand to wrap around his bicep and hold you close to his side, “That ain’t entirely true Darlin’.”

You sighed and rested your cheek on Yondu’s shoulder, “Just don’t leave me surrounded by a bunch of drunk Ravagers.”

“Yer gonna be fine,” he told you with that shark smile of his.

You rolled your eyes his way, “The last time we were here you wound up drunk and dancing on the bar doing some kind of Ravager Hustle while I sat at the table by myself watching all of you.”

Yondu shrugged, “Ya coulda joined me on the bar.”

That made you snort, “No Yondu, as awesome as you think all of this…” You took a step away from him and waved to your curvy fuller figure, “…is, I don’t need to be up on a bar shaking it for everyone to see.”

His implant flashed a few times, “Mebbe yer right. I might actually like that yer not such a people person after all.” He looked behind you at your ass then gave it a pat, “Don’t need the boys seeing those big tits and ass of yers and gettin’ ideas.” His grin was mischievous and made you blush. 

Somehow later in the evening, after a few too many A’askavariian whiskys Yondu got you up on the bar to do the Ravager Hustle with him. Maybe you were a people person with the right amount of whisky.


	18. Sass It Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt “Enough with the sass!”
> 
> No warnings

 

“Are we there yet?”

Yondu rolled his eyes at Peter.

“I think he’s taking his time.”

Sighing, Yondu shook his head at Mantis.

“Come on ya blue idiot, if you fly any slower we’ll never make it in time.”

Yondu growled at the sound of Rocket’s snark.

“Perhaps Quill should fly. He is careless but he’s fast.”

Turning slightly in his seat Yondu bared his teeth at Drax.

“I am Groot!”

“Nah Twig, not yet.”

“Yondu we really do have a deadline.”

Closing his eyes at the sound of Gamora’s voice he scrubbed a hand over his face.

“Yondu, you’re starting to look purple. Are you alright?”

He turned to look at you with widened eyes and bounced his fist on his console.

“Enough with the sass!” He yelled and looked at every one of you. “If all of ya don’t shut up I ain’t takin’ a single one of ya to this damn…” Yondu paused for a minute, “Where the hell am I takin’ y’all anyway?”

“It’s a Bomb Con Cap’n.” Kraglin offered from where he was reclined back in his seat behind Yondu eating some soup.

You leaned down and kissed Yondu’s cheek. “They’re definitely all yours babe.”

“Don’t remind me.” He muttered and looked around the M ship at his rag tag family. “My arrow might just chase a few of ‘em around this damn thing. Bunch of damn idiots.”

“But you love us!” Peter yelled.

“I shoulda eaten ya when I had a chance.”


	19. Keeping The Panic Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt "You're having a panic attack. Breath with me, in and out."
> 
> No warnings

 

You'd been with Ravagers just over a year, having joined about six months after Yondu took on his new crew. You heard stories about the old one. How Yondu had taken every one of them down with his wicked Yaka Arrow for their mutiny and murder of the crew loyal to him. Peter and Kraglin thought the world of him despite his still surly disposition, though you'd been told he wasn't as surly these days as he once was. He didn't have reason to be.

He'd taken a liking to you as soon as you joined the crew and a relationship had slowly been devloping over the last six months. You hadn't told him anything about how you'd been taken from Terra or what you'd had to do to survive with hostile aliens surrounding you. The day the Guardians saved you and took you with them was the day you decided to forget the past. Put the fighting you had to do, the abuses you suffered, the scars you wore, and the memories you bore away for good.

That was all well and good until Yondu told you that your clan was assisting the Guardians in rescuing some Xandarians the Skrulls kidnapped to sell as slaves. As soon as you heard the word Skrull you felt your throat start to close up. Then your heart started to race and your vision started clouding over. Trying very hard not to make a commotion you backed out of the control room where Yondu, Peter, and Kraglin were reviewing the plan and walked quickly to the nearest empty space you could find. It happened to be a storage bay.

You collapsed to your knees and pressed a hand to your chest which felt like it was seized in some kind of muscular contortion. Struggling to breath and nearly blinded by the haze clouding your eyes you never heard the deliberate heavy thumping of Yondu's boots walking in the door. Hands seized the front of your jacket and pulled you up so you were face to face with him. Your hands moved from your chest to grab his shoulders and you tried focusing on his face while his hands moved to your upper arms.

"Yer havin' a panic attack. Breath with me Darlin', in an' out." He started taking slow deliberate breaths and you imitated him.

The feel of his strong hands holding your arms. The gruff sound of his voice. The unique leather and spice smell of his. All of those things helped remind where you were and that you that you were no longer the slave you once were. That along with him breathing with you brought you back from the brink of panic. His ruby eyes studied your face with some concern while you felt your head clear and your breathing return to normal. You were left shivering like you were cold when you weren't. Somehow he seemed to understand and pulled you into his arms and held you until the shivering subsided.

"How did you know?" You whispered into his neck.

"Peter told me what they found ya in." He was quiet a minute before he spoke again. "I's a Kree battle slave fer 20 years before I's rescued an' became a Ravager. Had them damn panic attacks myself fer a long time. I know what it feels like Darlin'."

He held you a little while longer until you felt completely normal again and you rejoined the strategy meeting. Having Yondu by your side helped to keep the panic at bay.


	20. Yondu's Badass Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt "How is my wife more badass than me?"
> 
> No warnings
> 
> **A/N: For some reason the scene from Star Wars where Princess Leia snatches Luke's blaster while he and Han are supposed to be rescuing her got stuck in my head when I wrote this one**

 

You were hunched down behind some kind of debris with Yondu and Peter on the ruins of one of the moons of Korbin taking on heavy blaster fire from a group of junkers. Gamora, Drax, and Rocket were also taking cover from the blaster fire across from where you were. Yondu's implant had been hit making his Yaka Arrow essentially useless. Rocket would have to fix that once you all got back to the Quadrant. If you ever got back at the rate you were going. Peter was the only one with a functioning useful weapon at the moment but he was pouting because his headphones had been hit.

Closing your eyes a minute you waited until you didn't hear anything then opened them, snatched Peter's blaster, and started firing at the junkers while you ran to the others. You could see both Peter and Yondu looking at you like you had lost your mind.

"You missed one." Was Rocket's only comment when the blaster fire resumed.

"At least she did something other sit and pout like you and Peter are." Gamora threw back at him.

"This is why I don't normally come with you guys on these things. You all bicker like children." You told them and when the blaster fire stopped again you jumped up and started firing while you ran back to Peter and Yondu.

It was dead silent after that. With a look to Peter and Yondu you stood up again and held Peter's blaster at the ready in case any of the junkers remained alive. They weren't. You had better aim with a blaster than any of them.

"How is my wife more badass than me?" Yondu's voice sounded next to you. When you turned to look at him he had his hands on his hips and was shaking his head in disbelief while he studied the carnage in front of you. Seven junkers with their heads blown off.

"I've lived among Ravagers for nearly thirty years. I HAD to be more badass than you in order to survive Yondu." You told him with a kiss to his cheek then bent to search the junkers bodies.

"What're ya doing?" He practically yelled at you.

"Looking for anything of value."

"She's a Ravager Captain's wife alright." Rocket said and started searching with you.

"Your wife is more badass than us all." Drax said a little too dramatically.

"I mean Aleta  _is_  more badass than Stakar." Peter tried to reassure Yondu who just turned a snarl on his youngest son. "Well...Gamora is more badass than me." It came out sounding like a question.

"Damn right she is." Rocket snickered from where he was examining one of the junkers weapons.

Peter gave Rocket a hurt look then smiled goofily when Gamora quirked an eyebrow at him.

Once you finished your search you stood back up and walked to Yondu where you laid a hand on his cheek. Dropping your voice so only he could hear you smiled wickedly at him. "Don't worry Yondu. I might be more badass out here, but you're still more badass in the bedroom."

His eyes narrowed for a second before his sharks grin overtook his face and he snatched you around the waist pulling you into him for a kiss. "Damn right I am," he growled against your lips.


	21. Breathtaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt "Isn't the moon breathtaking?"
> 
> No warnings

 

Yondu walked into your shared cabin to find you had dragged the sheet off the bed to wrap around yourself and were standing in front of the observation port. The Quadrant was hovering just outside the atmosphere of a small planet with an orbiting moon. You held the sheet together in front of you but hadn't pulled it up so it dipped low enough to just reveal where your lower back met your ass. Your hair was pulled to your front over one of your shoulders so he could see the soft skin of your bare back. Light from the moon and the stars washed over you, illuminating your nakedness under the sheet but also giving you an almost ethereal glow. He'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life and he just stood there staring at you.

You must have heard him because you turned your head and rested your chin on your shoulder with a smile when you caught sight of him. He didn't think you'd have any way of knowing just how much that one little thing turned him on. Yondu moved toward you and wrapped his arms around you, over yours, caging you in, and pulling you back into him. When he pressed a kiss to your cheek you closed your eyes and leaned your cheek into his lips just slightly with a soft sigh making his heart skip a beat.

Dropping your shoulders you opened your eyes and turned back to the moon outside the observation port. "Isn't the moon breathtaking?"

Yondu was momentarily speechless. Something he was not accustomed to, but he didn't have any words to describe how he felt about you or how you looked to him in that moment. Finally all he could manage was, "It don't hold a candle ta you Darlin'."

Turning in his arms you kissed him then let the sheet go with a sly smile. He returned that smile with shark grin of his own then worshipped your body head to toe in the light of that moon. It wasn't until many hours later, after you'd had several intense orgasms, that he realized he was still fully clothed and hadn't once thought about himself. That was when he realized you had completely overtaken his heart and soul.


	22. Stop Holding Things In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt “For how long? How long were you bottling this up?”
> 
> No warnings

 

Yondu paced back and forth in front of you while you stared at your hands folded in your lap. He’d finally confronted you about your behavior toward him the last few months and he appeared to be genuinely upset. Not his usual grumpy, but actually upset that you’d perhaps misjudged him. Your relationship had been going fine for months until you saw him talking to a woman on Contraxia, then another on Knowhere, and you started comparing yourself. Terrans were rare in space because Earth was a closed planet so you were an ‘exotic’ but the truth was there just wasn’t anything special about you compared to those women.

“Fer how long? How long were ya bottlin’ this up?” His tone brought you back to the present and you looked up to his ruby eyes where you actually saw hurt.

Shaking your head you pressed your fingers into your eyes and sighed. “Longer than I probably should have. Look Captain…” You stood up and took a step to his cabin door when a strong hand caught your forearm.

“It’s Yondu remember? And ya ain’t goin’ nowhere girlie until we talk this out.”

“Captain…”

“What th’hell?”

Finally, you turned to look at him with tears in your eyes. “I saw you Yondu.” His eyes drew together and he looked puzzled. “The Gramosian on Contraxia and the Krylorian on Knowhere. I can’t compare to them. I can’t compare to any of the women out here.”

He really looked confused then. “Why’re ya even tryin’?”

Throwing your hands up in the air you turned back to the door and felt the tears start to fall.

“Damnit, that’s not what I meant.” He grabbed your forearm again and this time pulled you until you turned to face him. Putting a hand on each of your shoulders he held you firm in front of him and looked right into your eyes. “Yer the most beautiful woman I ever met. They don’t compare to YOU. I pursued ya damnit, I want ya, and that ain’t changed. What did ya think I was doin’ with those two anyways?”

You just arched an eyebrow at him.

It was his turn to close his eyes and shake his head. “Yer the dumbest smart woman I know.” He opened his eyes and lifted his hands to your cheeks. “Darlin’ the Gramosian was givin’ me information about a job she hired the clan for and the Krylorian is Kraglin’s girlfriend. Are you Terran women always like this?”

Rolling your eyes you just bounced your shoulders and smiled at him. He kissed your forehead and pulled you into his arms. “I’ll try not to hold things in anymore.”

“Thank gods. Ya had me worried Darlin’.” He chuckled in your ear then kissed you in a way that let you know he did in fact want you very much. 


	23. Don't Wear That Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt "I desperately want to take you out for dinner and slow dance with you until the sun comes up, but I also want to grip your hair and watch you writhing underneath me.”
> 
> WARNINGS: Smut 

 

Yondu was looking you up and down with his shark’s smile in place. You were wearing a blue silk dress that had a slit up to your mid-thigh and were spinning in a slow circle in front of him. The look in his eyes was feral and you could see his cock straining in his leathers. 

He took your hand and pulled you up against him then placed a hand at the small of your back. “Darlin’I desperately want ta take ya out for dinner and slow dance with ya ‘til the sun comes up, but I also want to grip your hair and watch you writhing underneath me.”

With a sly grin you took a step back from him, hooked your thumbs under the straps of your dress, slipped them off your shoulders, and let the dress fall from your body to pool at your feet. You stood in front of him completely naked except for your stiletto heels and watched his eyes rove over you head to toe and back again. “Let’s have dinner later. Fuck me now.” Your hands reached down to undo the straps, buckles, and buttons of his pants and freed his cock.

His grin got even bigger and he backed you up to the bed until you fell back on it. You lifted your feet up onto it and dropped your legs open with a coy smile. He crawled over you, still fully clothed, and reached down to position the head of his cock at your entrance. With his lips to your ears he practically growled, “Ain’t gonna be gentle, this one’s gonna be rough.”

“Fuck me hard Yondu.”

His teeth nipped your earlobe as he thrust hard and fast into you making you cry out when your hips slammed together. Yondu snatched your hands and pulled them over your head where he pinned them down in his hand and somehow managed to snag your hair taught as well before bracing his elbow next to your ear. He moved his other hand to your breast where he pinched your nipple hard and you moaned at the prickly sensation that started to spread through your body from that pinch. Once he realized how much wetter that one little thing made you he did it again to your other nipple until they were both on fire. You were so wet as he moved inside of you that the sounds your bodies made with each of his thrusts was driving you wild. The rough spots on his leathers scuffed the skin of your abdomen and breasts when he pressed down into you. His chin scruff scratched over the soft flesh of your neck when he licked and bit down on your collar bone making you arch your back and moan. Your hands held onto his shoulders as he pounded into you and when he reached his free hand down between you to strum over your clit that was all you could take. Light exploded behind your eyes and you felt your lower abdomen clench down in time with your pussy spasming around Yondu’s thrusting cock. Your back arched off the bed and you tilted your head back which pulled your hair tighter in his fist. You moaned long and loud while he pounded into you through your orgasm and his teeth bit down on your neck marking you. When your thighs were shaking from the intensity of your orgasm you felt him start to pulse inside of you and he growled and started cursing as his own orgasm hit him.

After a few minutes he rested his forehead on your chest then looked up into your eyes with a grin. “Mebbe ya shouldn’t wear that dress ta dinner.”

You couldn’t help it, you started to laugh which made Yondu’s cock, which had only softened slightly after he came, harden even more inside of you again. “I’m pretty sure we’re gonna be in here a little while.”

Yondu smirked then kissed you. Softly at first but when his tongue found yours he started moving inside of you once more and dinner was forgotten.

*************************************************


	24. How Do You Really Feel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt “I think you need to tell me the truth about your feelings for me.”
> 
> WARNINGS: mentions of sex bots and sex

 

You stormed out of the bar at the Iron Lotus after seeing Yondu talking to the madame. The last thing you needed was to see him heading upstairs with one of the bots. He must have seen you walking out because before you knew it you felt a hand on your forearm and he spun you to face him.

“What th’hell ya think yer doin’?”

Narrowing your eyes at him you yanked your arm out of his grasp and tried going another way. You heard a whistle and his Yaka Arrow was suddenly hovering in front of your face. “What the fuck Yondu!” Spinning on your heels you glared at him as he whistled the arrow back into it’s holster at his hip.

He pressed his teeth up into his lip and shook his head at you. “Why’d ya run out Darlin’?”

“Looked like you were headed upstairs with one of the bots.” You looked down at your boots and put your hands on your hips while you stood there.

He sighed heavily. “Darlin’ I weren’t talkin’ ta the madame for myself.” You still wouldn’t look at him and his hands pulled you into his chest and he put his arms around you then rested his chin on top of your head. “I think ya need ta tell me the truth about yer feelings fer me.”

“Wait…What?” You stepped back and looked at him in shock.

“When we started fuckin’ it was cause we were attracted ta each other. Seems like mebbe it’s mor’n that now. Otherwise why’d ya run out?”

He actually looked hopeful and you wondered if he had feelings for you as well. Deciding rejection was better than not ever knowing you opted to tell him the truth. “If you must know Yondu I’m falling for you and I was upset with myself for being upset since our arrangement has always been just sex before.”

Yondu was shaking his head. “It ain’t really ever just been sex Darlin’.”

Your eyes widened when you realized he was admitting to feeling the same way. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Let’s go ta the  _Warbird_. I gotta bottle of Krylorian brandy on there n’ we can talk some more.”

“That sounds like a good idea Yondu.”

He took your hand and you spent the rest of the night in the pilot box of his M ship drinking the brandy, talking, and laughing with the man you were falling in love with.


	25. Dirty Little Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt “Open up.”
> 
> WARNINGS: Oral sex, allusion to sex

 

Yondu sat on the edge of the bed with his feet spread apart and his arms resting on his knees while he watched you moving around the cabin. You were wearing some barely there silk camisole and a pair of panties. When you turned to look at him you noted his cock was hard and he was stroking it lightly while he watched you. With a grin you moved to stand in front of him and his hands reached up to your hips and pulled you down to your knees.

Giving him a coy look you rested your forearms over his thighs.

He leaned forward and kissed you, catching your bottom lip with his teeth and soothed the sting with his tongue. His hand moved to the top of your head and pushed you toward his cock, “Open up.”

You reached the tip of your tongue out to the head of his cock which was weeping a light purple pre-cum. Wrapping your hand around his shaft you felt the ridges there against your palm and you lightly stroked him while you sucked the swollen purplish head into your mouth. Running your tongue around the underside you sucked on him a little harder and watched his face. His eyes were hooded and his mouth slack.

When you opened your mouth a little wider he started to gently thrust his hips into your mouth. Your tongue circled his ridges and you ran your teeth over them as he continued to slowly fuck your mouth. The more you sucked on him the faster he thrust his hips and you felt drool starting to run out of your mouth as his cock slid further toward the back of your throat nearly making you gag. Your hand cupped his balls and started to fondle them and he started to grunt with every thrust of his hips. He pulled back enough that his cock almost popped out of your mouth and you sucked hard on the head which made him suck in air between his teeth. His hand reached into your hair and used it like a lead pushing your head forward or pulling it back as he fucked your mouth.

“Fuck Darlin’ I’m close. Will you swallow fer me?”

You hummed affirmatively which made his eyes roll to the back of his head and his hips thrust faster. It seemed the humming really got to him so you kept humming as you fluttered your tongue over his ridges and sucked his cock hard with each thrust. He started to moan lowly and when his hips faltered you tasted the first pulse of warm cum in the back of your throat. You swallowed every drop as his cock pulsed over and over until he was completely empty and sighing in pleasure.

He leaned back and smiled down on you. “You got a dirty little mouth Darlin’.”

“Only ever for you Yondu.” You grinned down at him and climbed up on his lap with a meaninful look to his still hard cock.


	26. A Daddy Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt "I think we need to talk about the fact that I’m in love with you and also that I’m pregnant.”
> 
> No warnings, all fluff

 

You spent a week trying to chase Yondu down to have a minute alone. It had been weeks since you’d been able to have any time with him and you really needed to talk to him. Finally, you managed to catch him in control while he was reviewing something on his holoscreen.

“Yondu, do you have a minute?”

“Not now Darlin’ I need ta review these navs.” He didn’t even look at you.

Sighing you pressed your thumb into the center of your forehead and put your other hand on your hip. You really couldn’t wait any longer. “Yondu please, this is really important.”

Yondu still didn’t look up at you. “We can talk tonight Darlin’.”

Turning away from him you almost walked out of control but turned back and leaned down into his ear. “Yondu, I think we need to talk about the fact that I’m in love with you and also that I’m pregnant.”

He completely froze then with a finger hovering over the holoscreen. Didn’t say a word. Didn’t blink. Didn’t move his finger.

“Yondu?” Nothing. “Okay, I’ll be in my cabin when you resume the ability to speak.”

About half an hour later you heard the beeping of the keypad at your door and it slid open to reveal a dazed Yondu standing there. He walked into your room and sat on your bed next to you.

“I love ya too Darlin’.” His hand was resting on the bed between you and his eyes were focused on his lap. “About that second part…Are ya sure?”

You nodded your head with your lips pursed. “Yes Yondu, I’m absolutely positive.”

His eyes lifted to yours and there was a ghost of a smile on his face. “I’m gonna be a Daddy again?”

Nodding you smiled at him, “Yes Yondu, you are. You’re going to be a Daddy. Peter and Kraglin are going to have a little brother or sister.”

The smile grew until it overtook his entire face and he grabbed you and lifted you up off the bed to swing you around. “Thank you Darlin’ and I love you.”

Closing your eyes you put a hand over your mouth. “Yondu you have to put me down. I’m gonna hurl…”


	27. Don't Mess With Yondu's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt “Who the hell did this to you?”
> 
> WARNINGS: reader injuries, violence

 

Kraglin put a hand under your arm and helped you stand up. He found you sprawled out in an alley a few streets away from the Iron Lotus. You were dazed, had a splitting headache, and your side was on fire. As soon as Kraglin found you he called Yondu on his wrist com. It didn’t take long before you heard the heavy thumps of Yondu’s boots and he rounded the corner.

Your vision was still blurry and Kraglin had to hold onto you to keep you from falling over but you were able to vaguely focus on where he stood.

“Who the hell did this to ya?” His voice boomed in your ears making you jump.

“Yondu please don’t yell.”

“Pretty sure she hit ‘er head Cap’n.” Kraglin shifted you over to Yondu who held you against him.

“Darlin’ who did this to ya?” His voice was quieter this time.

Putting a hand to your face you closed your eyes and leaned your head onto Yondu’s shoulder. “A guy I turned down at the bar.”

“I know who he is.” Kraglin’s voice replied.

“A’right, ya go grab ‘im. I’ll take ‘er back ta the  _Warbird_.” Yondu said and you were suddenly up in the air in his arms.

“Yes Cap’n.” Kraglin’s footsteps walked off.

“Okay Darlin’ yer safe now…”

“I know Yondu.”

He was quiet while he carried you in his arms to the  _Warbird_. You kept your eyes closed with your hand over your face when he sat you down and started moving around the M ship. Something cold was pressed to your head and Yondu’s hand moved yours to hold the ice pack in place. Then you felt something wet wiping over your face before you drifted off.

When you woke up sometime later it was to the sound of fists on flesh and pained grunts then a whistle and a wet sound.

“Send th’ body out th’ airlock once we’re off planet.”

“Yes Cap’n.” 


	28. Yondu And Peter Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt “I will dress up as literally anything else, but don’t make we wear this…”
> 
> No warnings

 

You were on Earth to visit Peter’s family and it just so happened that Halloween occurred while you were there. Yondu had agreed to dress up for Halloween and help the Quill’s hand out candy. Peter tried without success to convince Gamora to dress up but she refused saying to any Terran she already looked like she was in costume and that was enough.

It had been up to you to pick out Yondu’s costume and after what Gamora told you Peter was doing you had the perfect idea. He sat patiently in a chair in the bedroom you were sharing while you painted on his makeup. When it was done and you had arranged the wig as best you could on his fin you finally let him look in the mirror.

His face was shocked and he shook his head while he looked at you in desperation. “I will dress up as literally anything else, but don’t make we wear this…”

Someone knocked on the door and he motioned you not to open it but of course you didn’t listen because you knew who it was. Peter walked in with Gamora and he was dressed up like Yondu, blue skin, head fin, and all.

When Peter caught sight of Yondu dressed up as him his entire face lit up and he finger gunned Yondu. “Dude, I dressed up as you.”

Yondu was rubbing his eyes which was just smearing his makeup and gave him a sickly grayish blue patch. “I can see that son.”

“This is so cool, we’re handing out candy dressed as each other.” Peter couldn’t contain his excitement and went to show his grandparents his costume.

Gamora stayed behind and smiled at Yondu before actually hugging him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You made his day Yondu.”

His ruby eyes moved to yours and you nodded with a smile before Gamora left the room.

“Still want to be dress up as something else?” Your voice was soft and you placed a hand on his shoulder.

He was chewing on his bottom lip and shook his head. “Nah. It makes the boy happy. Fix my makeup and let’s go.”

You couldn’t help but smile as you fixed the smudges on Yondu’s face and he grinned up at you.


	29. Big Bad Centaurian Grandpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt “You look good enough to eat." and “Come closer.” 
> 
> WARNINGS: hints to smut

 

Yondu came to Earth often now that it was an open planet and no longer in essence ruled by Asgard. The two of you had met on one of those visits when he came back with the Guardians a few years ago and had been a couple ever since. Granted it was a ‘long distance’ relationship but you didn’t mind so much. You weren’t quite ready to leave Earth and he wasn’t quite ready have you on the Quadrant full time. It was Halloween and he came over with Peter, Gamora, and their three-year-old daughter, Meri, who was dressed as a princess, to take her trick-or-treating.

You dressed up as a kid friendly version of Little Red Riding Hood and the costume hugged your curvy figure perfectly. When Yondu saw you across the room he grinned that sharks grin of his. 

“Ya look good enough ta eat Darlin.” His eyes roved your costume up and down, lingering on your full hips and breasts straining at the bodice of your costume and camisole.

Smiling you blew a kiss at him while you dumped candy into the cauldron you had on your island. Gamora walked over with Meri in her arms and let her pick out a few pieces of the candy to put in her pumpkin. You watched Yondu turn to Peter who was dressed up to look like Kevin Bacon from Footloose.

“Is that one of them fairy tales you tell Meri?” Yondu was pointing at you.

Peter nodded and walked over to the cauldron and picked out a Tootsie Roll then walked back to Yondu as he unrolled his candy and stuck it in his mouth. “Three Little Pigs.”

“Don’t it have a bad guy in it?” Yondu crossed his arms over his chest while he listened to Peter and eyed you.

“Big Bad Wolf.” Peter was difficult to understand because the candy in his mouth was apparently sticking to his teeth.

Gamora raised an eyebrow at him and Meri grinned and pointed at her father. “Daddy sounds funny.”

“Daddy is funny.” Gamora told her as Peter went to grab another Tootsie Roll and unrolled it to shove in Gamora’s mouth. She crinkled her nose as she chewed it and stuck her tongue out as she chewed this. “Vis iis fawful…”

Meri giggled at the two of them and you shook your head as you walked over to where Yondu was watching them with a fond look. His eyes moved to you and he crooked a finger. “Come closer.”

You walked over to him and his hand dropped to squeeze your ample ass under the skirt of your costume.

“Hey! Liphle kitz ober ear.” Peter’s eyes were wide and he was pointing down over Meri’s head as he mumbled around his second Tootsie roll.

Yondu gave you a kiss before he turned around and started making playful snarly noises with his hands raised like claws at Meri. He plucked her out of Gamora’s hands and mouthed her little neck and shoulders like he was chewing on her. “Meri knows Grandpa is a mean ole monster tha’s gonna eat her!”

Peter smacked a palm to his forehead as you all laughed and Meri squealed.

“Daddy tol’ me you don’ reawy eat people Gwampa!”

You looked at them all with a wide smile and decided then that you didn’t want them to leave you behind this time. After trick-or-treating was done you were going to talk to Yondu about you leaving with them and you knew it was finally the right time.


	30. Hot Tub Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt “Would you like to join me?”
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

 

You spent Halloween with Yondu on Terra at your family’s old cabin while Peter and the rest of the Guardians spent it at his grandparent’s in Missouri. The cabin had a hot tub and you found Yondu in it after all of the Halloween festivities and dinner were over. He actually looked relaxed and content, his eyes were closed, and his head was leaning back against the rim of the tub.

Looking at the hot water jetting up around him all you saw was blue skin under it.

“Yondu are you naked in there?” You were wearing a black string bikini and when Yondu’s eyes opened to look at you his gaze was appreciative.

“Would ya like to join me?” He tapped his hand over the side of the tub with a toothy grin.

“I was contemplating it, but…” You dropped your hands to the ties at your hips. “I’m guessing since you’re naked I should be too?”

He was nodding and giving you a predatory look as he watched you slowly pull the ties then drop your bottoms revealing your smooth pussy. His blue tongue slowly ran over the edges of his upper teeth and his eyes rose to your cloth covered breasts. Lifting your hands you undid the ties around your neck and dropped them then reached behind your back and undid those ties as well. When you moved your hands your top fluttered to the ground with your bottoms. You lifted your leg to step into the tub and Yondu’s eyes moved to your pussy lips and stayed there while you climbed all the way into the tub and sunk down into it. He reached his hands out to steady you as you crawled over top of him and lowered yourself onto his hard cock pulling your bottom lip between your teeth as you did so.

Yondu was grinning up at you and grabbed your ass to control your pace when you started to rock your hips.

You leaned down to Yondu’s lips, smiled, and hummed in contentment at the feel of him moving inside of you. “Sex in a hot tub with my sexy blue alien on Halloween? Sounds like the perfect treat to me.”

He chuckled and you decided hot tub sex with him was definitely the best treat you’d EVER gotten on Halloween.


	31. Yondu Is A Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt "Look, I dressed up as you.”
> 
> No warnings, kinda fluffy

 

Yondu was getting angry. He couldn’t find the boy anywhere and was starting to think he was hiding in one of the vent shafts again. If that was the case he was going to skin Taserface alive. After searching every other place on the  _Eclector_ he could think of he went to the mess hall before calling Kraglin to help him search the damn vents.

“It’s called Halloween. You get dressed up in a costume and then go out…” He heard Peter’s voice explaining as he approached the door.

“What’s a costume kid?” That was Kraglin’s voice, damn his First Mate, he should consider putting Kraglin on permanent babysitting duty for this. Yondu stayed back in the doorway of the mess hall out of site of the crew and listened.

“It’s where you pick something you wanna be for a night like a superhero…”

“What’s a superhero?” Another Ravager asked.

“Somebody you look up to with super cool powers that goes around saving people. Now stop interrupting, my Mom said that’s rude.” There was a minute of silence before the boy continued. “So you dress up like a superhero and go around to people’s houses and they give you candy…”

He could hear the Ravagers getting restless while the boy continued with his explanation, so he decided to save him from any comments that might upset him. “Wha’s goin’ on in here?” His strides were long but unhurried as he walked to the table where he heard Peter talking and he paused for a long moment to stare at the boy.

Peter turned a wide smile and excited eyes on a very surprised Yondu, “Look, I dressed up as you.”

Yondu was uncharacteristically speechless. Peter had painted himself blue, it was the wrong shade of blue, but he was still blue. It looked like he might have shaved his hair off and made a replica of Yondu’s fin and put it in the center of his head. He was wearing Ravager leathers and a duster as close to Yondu’s as the boy could find. At his hip was what looked like a damn good replica of Yondu’s Yaka Arrow too. For the first time in Yondu’s life he felt like maybe he’d done something right.

 

 


	32. Looking At The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt “To be honest, I just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you.”
> 
> No warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt “To be honest, I just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you.”
> 
> No warnings

The Eclector landed on a sparsely populated planet outside the Nova Empire to effect some repairs to the ship. It was coming up on nightfall and the moon was rising. Ravagers worked on buttoning up the ship so they could finish repairs in the morning without having to worry about chasing local wildlife out of holds and vents first. You had finished all of your duties and eaten your dinner then went outside to enjoy a little air and the sounds of life while you had the chance.

As you walked down the ramp to the outside you nodded to the Ravagers you passed by and kept your eye out for Yondu. You found him supervising the reloading of some supplies that had to be offloaded to get to part of the ship’s engine. Once that was all done he ordered the crew back inside to the mess hall for their dinner so they could get some sleep and be ready for the work ahead in the morning.

He caught sight of you standing to the side and smiled. Not the shark smile he wore when he was up to something. This was the smile that he only ever had for you, the one that lit up those ruby eyes of his and made them dance. You walked over to him and linked your arm with his as you led him over to the ramp leading into the ship and sat down at the top of it, leaning back on your hands to look up at the sky. Yondu gave you a curious look when he sat next to you.

“Why’s we sittin’ out here Darlin’?”

You lifted a finger to your lips, smiled, and resumed your position looking up at the sky. Yondu leaned back on his hands as well and looked back and forth across the horizon like he was waiting for something to jump out at you. Finally, as the sky darkened even more, stars started winking into view and you sighed in satisfaction.

Yondu looked over at you when you leaned in to kiss his cheek. “What’re we lookin’ fer?”

Smiling you shook your head. “To be honest, I just wanted a chance to look at the stars with you.”

His smile grew even wider and he leaned back on his hands again. “A’right. Lets lookit ‘em then Darlin’.”

This time while he looked at the stars you watched him and counted yourself the luckiest woman in the universe to be sitting there with Yondu right in that moment.


	33. What's In Your Hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt “Show me what’s behind your back.”
> 
> WARNINGS: mention of bloodshed and body parts

Living on a ship full of Ravagers wasn’t always easy. They were space pirates after all so there were, at a minimum, fights and surly attitudes. Being the Ravager Captain’s girlfriend tended to make things easier because you didn’t have to deal with it all the time. But there were those occasions where you wondered just what kind of trouble these Ravagers were capable of when you weren’t around.

There had been a fight in the mess hall. Again. Yondu asked Kraglin to take you to your quarters until things were cleaned up. That lead you to believe the fight had ended in bloodshed. After a few hours, when Yondu hadn’t come back to get you, and you were getting particularly hungry you decided to head over to the mess hall. Things had to be cleaned up by that point. Right?

It was quiet as you approached the mess hall leading you to believe you’d been right and you breathed a sigh of relief. Just as you were about to walk in you bumped into Yondu walking out. When he realized it was you he quickly threw his arm behind his back.

“Thought I had Krags tell ya ta stay in our room til I came ta getcha?”

“He did, but I got hungry. It’s been a couple of hours already Yondu, and I figured you had to have things cleaned up by now.”

He was shifting side to side as you tried to see what was in his hand. 

“Show me what’s behind your back.”

He pursed his lips and shook his head. “Naw. Ya really don’t wanna see.”

“Yondu Udonta. Show me what’s in your hand this instant!” You even stamped your foot for good measure.

His lips disappeared into a thin line as he slowly brought his hand out in front of him. He was holding a severed foot. You jumped back a few feet. “Told’ja ya didn’t wanna see it. Don’t worry. It’s Urgl’s, his species regenerates. It’ll grow back.”

You didn’t even say another word, just turned back around and headed back to your room. Food could wait.


	34. Sidetracked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request with prompt "We can't do that here!"
> 
> WARNINGS: smut

Yondu had been watching you, his ruby eyes almost feral as they roamed over your body. His look alone was making you wet but you were in the middle of a banquet that you planned to steal a jewel from. The last thing either of you needed was a distraction. You picked up a glass of wine when the server walked by and sipped at it while your eyes flicked Yondu’s way again. He was hidden in a back hallway, watching for your signals as to what was going on in the ballroom so he could relay to Kraglin who was with Peter and Rocket. They were stealing the jewel, you and Yondu were lookouts.

Finally, he motioned you that the job was done and you made your way to him. His eyes were focused on the v in the front of your dress that dipped down between your breasts all the way to where the waistline caught the fabric together. With a growl he grabbed your forearm and pulled you through the first doorway he could find. It was an office, with a big desk in the middle of it. Yondu swept everything off the desk and lifted you up onto it.

“Yondu! We can’t do that here!”

“Yeah we can, jus’ gotta be quick ‘bout it.” His hands were already undoing buckles and straps to expose his hard and weeping cock.

Your eyes were wide on him but when you realized he was serious you pulled your dress up over your hips then pulled your panties down your legs and off. Yondu moved between your thighs and pulled you forward into him. He kissed you, tongue exploring your mouth until you were breathless while two thick fingers reached down to your pussy and slid inside of you.

“Yer wet already, Darlin’.” He growled against your ear.

Whimpering in response you bit your bottom lip between your teeth to suppress a moan when the head of his cock pressed against your entrance. You lifted your legs and wrapped them around his waist as he thrust into you, his hips hitting yours hard making the desk shake with each of his thrusts. Putting your hands back on the desk you both watched his cock moving in and out of your pussy. Knowing you needed to hurry and desperate to cum you reached a hand down your connection, threading one of your fingers through the wetness there and using it to rub circles over your clit.

“That’s sexy as hell when ya touch yerself.” Yondu’s voice was husky and low and he matched his thrusts to the motion of your finger.

You felt the head of his cock expand before he bit back a curse and his cock spilled his hot cum deep inside of you. Almost immediately you came undone around him and had to clamp your wet hand over your mouth to stifle your moan. He grinned down at you fluttering your eyelashes at him while you made squeaking sounds behind your hand. When you were sure you weren’t going to give the two of you away with your moans you removed your hand and he leaned down to kiss you.

“Ya have no idea how beautiful ya are when ya cum like that.” He straightened and grabbed your hand, sticking your wet fingers in his mouth and licking them clean of your juices. “Sweetest thing I ever tasted.”

Sure your cheeks were pink you sat up and covered your face with your other hand. “Yondu, I swear you make me blush on purpose.”

He grinned and stepped back from you as he tucked his cock back inside his underwear and started redoing the buckles and straps on his pants. Holding out a hand he helped you up from the desk and you slipped your panties back on. Yondu opened the door just a crack to look out into the hallway and when it was clear took your hand and pulled you behind him. When you made it back to the M ship where the other three were waiting, Peter was standing at the bottom of the ramp looking frantic.

“What took you two so long?”

Yondu grinned, that shark smile of his, and looked at you. “We got a little sidetracked, son.”

Peter looked between the two of you and just shook his head as he closed up the ramp and Rocket took off for the Quadrant. 


	35. Trick-or-Treating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble request for prompt "You’re too old to go trick or treating.”
> 
> No warnings

You were on Terra for Peter to visit his mother’s grave and visit his grandparents, something you’d been doing since Yondu saved him from Ego. Of course, now Terra was at least a little bit used to alien races coming and going so it wasn’t such a shock anymore. It took Peter’s grandparents some time to get used to the idea of where he’d been for so long. When Peter quietly told his grandfather about Ego and what Yondu had done the older man had taken one look at Yondu and told him he was proud Peter had him for a dad growing up.

This visit it happened to be Halloween and Yondu stood on the front porch of the Quill farmhouse watching all the little kids running around in their costumes. You walked out onto the porch with a bowl full of candy to hand out and Yondu took one look at the chocolate treats and declared he wanted to go trick of treating himself.

Smiling at his enthusiasm as he tried to figure out how to dress up like a human you pulled him down to sit next to you on the porch steps. “I’m sorry baby, but you’re too old to go trick or treating.”

He looked at you like you were crazy. “Why’s that?”

“It’s for little kids Yondu.” Peter walked out onto the porch with Gamora and they sat on the porch swing.

“So this is something only small children are allowed to do?” Gamora asked, sounding just as incredulous as Yondu.

You nodded at the two of them and you and Peter started to explain what Halloween was on Terra and why trick or treating was only for children.

“Where’s the Twig then? We can take ‘im.” Yondu declared as he watched several little ones run up to you and accept pieces of candy in pumpkins or bags.

No one seemed at all fazed by two obvious aliens sitting on the Quill porch.

Gamora shook her head, “No, he’ll just get all excited about the candy and stuff himself until he’s sick again.” She leveled Yondu with a glare. “The last time someone gave him too much candy he threw up all over your console.”

Yondu just smiled. “Twig likes them chewy chocolate ones.”

Peter was laughing and shaking his head, “How did I survive my childhood with all my teeth?”

“I didn’t let you have candy and made ya brush yer teeth.” Yondu told him firmly. “Twigs different, he ain’t my kid. He’s kinda yours so I get ta spoil ‘im.”

“I think that makes Groot your gran-Twig Dad.” Peter offered.

Yondu just smiled at that.

The next year when you visited you had a little half-human half-Centaurian baby you dressed up like a pumpkin and took trick or treating to Yondu and Groot’s great delight.


	36. You Deserve Love Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “People like me aren’t supposed to have someone like you. I think fate was being harsh on you.”
> 
> WARNINGS: mention of a blow job

 

Yondu’s fingers threaded through your hair then traced the line of your jaw down your collarbone and over the curve of your breasts under the sheet. His ruby eyes were focused on your face as you sighed at his soft touch. You wished you had some idea what he was thinking. Even now, so many years after the events on Ego and with his exile lifted, he was still reticent where his feelings were concerned.

Reaching down to his hand your fingertips touched his as you slowly laced your fingers to join your hands. Lifting them up you brought them into your chest over your heart. “I love you, Yondu Udonta.”

He was quiet a minute while he studied your face, staring deep into your eyes, and shook his head. “People like me ain’t s’posed ta have someone like ya. I think fate was being harsh on ya.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Imma Ravager, darlin’. I done some not so nice things.”

You sat up next to him and placed your hands on his chest. “Yondu, we’ve all done things we’re not proud of. It doesn’t make you any less deserving of my love.”

His hands grabbed yours to pull you down into him. “Yer too good fer me, ya know that don’cha?”

“No Yondu, I’m not, now stop that.” Your hand slipped under the sheet as you pressed a kiss into the bend of his neck.

“I love ya, darlin’.” Yondu hummed when your hand moved lower and closed over him. “Yer tha best thing tha’s ever happened ta me, ya know that?”

You watched that shark grin of his spread slowly over his face while you kissed down his chest and replaced your hand with your mouth.


	37. Good Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts "I think we need to talk about the fact that I'm in love with you and also that I'm pregnant." & "You're the best thing that has, and ever will, happen to me."
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

You’d been waiting for Yondu to come back to your little hole in the wall planet for two months. He was finally back, and you nervously paced the main room of your small home waiting for him to come to you.

Business first, then he would find you. That was always how things were.

When he finally walked into your front door you stopped, mid-stride, and turned to him. Yondu’s mouth widened in a genuinely happy smile when he saw you.

Two quick strides and you were in his arms, being held close to his chest. He kissed you then, long and hard, and you knew in the feel of that kiss how he felt for you.

“I missed ya, darlin’.” His shark smile was there when he pulled back from your lips to look in your eyes.

“I missed you too, Yondu. You're the best thing that has, and ever will, happen to me." There were tears in your eyes and the look on his face shifted to one of concern.

“Wha’s the matter, darlin’?”

Taking a deep breath you leaned your forehead against his and put your hands on his cheeks. "I think we need to talk about the fact that I'm in love with you and also that I'm pregnant."

“I love ya too, darlin’, but I ain’t sure why ya gotta cry about it…” He stopped talking then and squinted his eyes at you. “Wait, wha’dja say?”

“I love you.”

“Nah, after that.”

“I’m pregnant?”

“Yer pregnant?”

“Yes, Yondu.”

“Yer sure?”

You laughed at the perplexed look on his face. “Yes, Yondu I’m sure.”

His hand went to your belly and felt the slight bump there. “Tha’s my baby in there?”

“That’s your baby.” Despite his mild shock you were surprised and proud at how well he was taking this.

He dropped to his knees in front of you and pressed a kiss to your belly. “Hey there, ‘lil one. I’m yer Daddy.” His hands laid gently over where your child grew inside of you. “Never thought I’d get a chance ta be a Daddy again.”

You smiled at him when he looked up to you.

“Made so many mistakes with Quill.” He stood up and kissed you again then held you close. “Imma be a better Daddy this time.”

Regardless of what he thought, you knew he’d been a pretty damn good Daddy to Peter and would be to your little one.


	38. Fix What's Distracting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Why do you have to look at me like that? It’s making me weak, please stop.”
> 
> WARNINGS: semi public partial nudity, cunniligus

You were in the pilot box of Yondu’s M ship fixing some of the nav controls when he climbed up behind you. Rather than say a word he just stood there staring at you with his teeth slightly bared and his fists on his hips.

It was rather…distracting.

Suddenly your fingers felt too big for the small wires and parts in the navs. After failing to thread the same wire where it needed to go for the third time you finally dropped the entire control and stood up as you turned to look at Yondu.

Letting out an exasperated sigh you fisted your hands on your hips. “Why do you have to look at me like that? It’s making me weak, please stop.”

He seemed mildly surprised by your statement and one hairless blue eyebrow arched as he grinned. “Makin’ ya weak?”

“Yes Yondu, weak, now…” You made a shooing motion with your hands hoping he’d get the hint.

His eyes just narrowed at your hands. “Wha’s that s’posed ta mean?”

“Shoo…get out of here and let me work.”

“S’my M ship.”

“And if you want your navs functioning properly you’ll stop distracting me.”

“I’s distractin’?” He was grinning by that point, that shark grin of his that made you weak in the knees, and he damn well knew it did.

“Seriously Yondu.”

“Perty sure I know plenty ways ta fix that.”

Was he suggesting what you thought he was? “Uh…”

“Less ya don’t want my tongue on ya.”

“What?”

“The way I fig’r it is I fix wha’s makin’ ya git distracted then yer good.”

You knew your mouth was hanging open but his logic boggled your mind sometimes. “The thought of you yanking my pants down and tossing me on your console to use your tongue on me is not distracting me. You are you annoying Centaurian!!”

His grin widened as he stalked slowly toward you and you felt your body responding just like it always did.

Damn him.

Yondu reached out and snagged the fastening of your pants. Your heart hammered in your chest while you stood mutely watching him snake your pants and panties down your legs. You even helped him by stepping out of them. He put his hands to your shoulders and gently pushed you back until you were leaning against the console.

A surprised yelp escaped your lips when he lifted you by the hips and dropped you on the console before dropping down to his knees in front of you.

He was actually serious about eating you out on the console of his M ship.

The vague thought that you should protest and insist he wait until you were in your quarters _after_ you finished fixing his navs crossed your mind when he shouldered your legs. Until his tongue reached out to your pussy and started running amazing little rings around your lips.

A soft moan escaped you as his tongue moved faster then slower, occasionally rimming your entrance. When his lips closed over your clit and sucked on it you felt like all of the nerve endings in your body came alive and focused on that one spot. Every time he flattened his tongue and closed his lips over that little bundle of nerves you thought he was going to suck and flick it until you came. But no, he let it go just before that happened.

“Yondu, please!” You begged after the fourth time he did it.

“Please wha’ darlin’?”

You were breathing heavy and gasping, gripping the edge of the console with your hands so tight you were sure they’d hurt afterwards. “I need to cum, Yondu. Please, please stop teasing me.”

He hummed against your clit before sucking it between his lips again and laving it slowly with his tongue. The tension was building low in your belly and when he finally gave it a hard flick you cried out. All of the tension let go and your entire body convulsed as your orgasm hit you hard and fast. Yondu chuckled as he continued to lick and suck on you until the waves of pleasure finally subsided and he sat back with a grin on his face after wiping his hand over his mouth.

“See there darlin’? Now ya can focus on fixin’ the navs.” He patted your hip as he stood up and looked down on you. “Ya look good enough ta eat spread out over my console like that.”

You just rolled your eyes and dropped your head back, smacking it against the metal and glass of the gauges. “Ow.”

“C’mon, I’ll help ya clean up.” Yondu held a hand out to you and helped you stand up.

His idea of clean up was to create more distraction and it took you another two hours to finish fixing his navs.


	39. Bad Humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt “Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

You screamed bloody murder when the damn Orloni joined you in the shower. If you didn’t know better you might think it was just as startled as you were based on the volume of it’s own screech.

Snatching your towel from the counter you pulled it around yourself as you bolted from the bathroom. Yondu was in the main cabin of your quarters laughing hysterically as you glared at him.

“Yondu Udonta, did you put that…thing…in the shower with me?”

He was trying to catch his breath as he laughed and nodded his head.

“What in the stars is wrong with you? You near gave me a heart attack. Those things are disgusting!!”

“Wha’s wrong, darlin’? Last time I did that ta Kraglin he and Quill laughed their asses off fer a week straight.”

If you didn’t know better you thought your jaw hit the floor. Snapping your mouth shut you shook your head. “I am  _ NOT _ Kraglin or Peter in case you don’t realize that. And I don’t appreciate sharing my shower with a rodent. Especially one that bites!”

Yondu finally settled down enough to realize you were far from amused and gave you a puzzled look. “Why can’t ya appreciate my sense of humor?”

“I do appreciate your sense of humor. But that doesn’t mean I want to be the unsuspecting victim of it!” You stomped your foot to emphasize your point.

He actually winced at the gesture and nodded his head. “Yeah, alright, darlin’. Maybe puttin’ an Orloni in yer shower weren’t the best idea I had today.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Your eyes followed him as he made his way to the door leading out of your quarters. “Uh, Yondu?”

“Yeah, darlin’?”

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Back ta Control. I caught the Orloni up there. Left Kraglin without a co-pilot.”

You shook your head. Figures. “Well, you’re not going back up there until you get that Orloni out of our shower.”

“Oh yeah, sorry ‘bout that. Let me go catch the critter. Maybe Zoob can make soup outta it fer tonight.” He disappeared into the bathroom and you made a mental note never to eat the soup on board the Eclector again.


	40. Not The Same Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts "All I ever wanted is right here in front of me." & “How could I ever forget about you?”
> 
> WARNINGS: none

 

You laid in the hammock staring up at the stars. Somewhere out there Yondu Udonta was on the Eclector making plans to steal something. It had been a year since he brought you back to Earth, or Terra as he called it, in his M ship because he thought you were safer there.

Maybe life on Earth was safer than the life of a Ravager or a Guardian of the Galaxy but it wasn’t the same without Yondu.

With a sigh you tried to focus back on the ereader in your hands and it wasn’t long before you were drifting off.

Yondu’s voice was as clear in your dreams as you remembered it. His scarred skin that distinctive cerulean blue. The dream was so real you could feel him under your fingertips.

“Darlin’…”

“Not ready to get out of bed yet.”

“Darlin’…”

“Come on Yondu, just five more minutes.”

That chuckle of his was so real.

Your eyes popped open and you flailed your arms when the hammock started to turn over. “YONDU!”

He steadied the hammock and gazed down on you. “Hey darlin’.”

“What…” You hesitated and reached out to touch him, laying your hand over his heart.

“I’m real.”                                                                        

“I thought you forgot about me, Yondu. It’s been a year.”

“How could I ever forget about ya?” That shark smile of his appeared and your fingertips touched his lips.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well darlin’, things ain’t the same without ya. I’s hopin’ ya’d come back with me. If there ain’t nothin’ keepin’ ya here and ya want ta come with me that is?”

You grasped his hands and smiled while tears pooled in the corners of your eyes. "Yondu, all I ever wanted is right here in front of me. I never wanted to leave in the first place."

Yondu nodded and pursed his lips. “I know, darlin’. I didn’t want ta leave ya, but I thought Terra was safer fer ya. I been miserable without ya.”

“Then don’t leave me again.”

He chuckled and stood back to help you out of the hammock. “Don’t worry, darlin’. I don’t plan ta.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr at https://rooker-character-fics.tumblr.com for any Michael Rooker characters (including Merle and Yondu) and https://too-many-fanfiction-fandoms.tumblr.com for other fandoms I write. Sometimes I take requests there, check my blog header to determine if I am taking them.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
